Attack on Titan High School AU
by QuantumShovel
Summary: Mikasa was always a straight 'A' student and never had many friends. Mikasa is constantly shown as an outcast and is ignored by all the other students. Eren is a bad boy and gets into trouble everywhere he goes. and is just misunderstood. What happens when these two people meet up as Juniors in the same high school. Will they fall in love or will they hate each other. Eremika
1. Chapter 1: First Impressions

**Hey guys i just wanted to say that in this story the characters are probably be a little different from how they usually act in the actual show. So that's just a head's up and we will see where this series is going to go because I'm not that very good on planning these things. And just so you know everything that is in** _ **Italicizes**_ **is for when they are thinking.**

She woke up to the sound of an alarm blaring in her ear. She hit her alarm and slowly got out of bed and rubbed her eyes. She walked over to her bathroom and started to get ready for today's torture that is school. As she was in front of the bathroom's mirror, she brushed her pearly white teeth, Combed her perfect black flowing hair, and looked at her acne free skin and cold black eyes.

 _Mikasa Ackerman_

That was her name and she dreaded hearing people say those words. She wasn't really a people person. Honestly she much rather not have anyone around her at all times. At school she didn't have many friends, except for Christa. She can't really tell you how they became friends but she was grateful that there was someone that understood her and cared about her.

"Mikasa! Come down stairs your going to be late!" yelled her mom from down stairs. "I'll be right there Mom, Don't worry I'm still getting ready." Mikasa yelled back. She got dressed in her school uniform and took her backpack with her downstairs. She was dreading today as she did everyday because she would have to go back to a school of mean people.

In North High, the school that Mikasa attended, was a place of torture for Mikasa. She was a good student and got an 'A' in every class and was very athletic. She was also very shy and had a hard time meeting new people. Everyone at her school thought that she was a weirdo that just didn't know how to speak.

"Mikasa grab some toast and butter but hurry the bus will be here any moment." her mother told her, snaping her out of her thoughts. Mikasa grabbed toast and her butter and then started to head out the door while trying to eat it. "Have a great day. Mikasa!" her mom said from the kitchen. Mikasa left and ran out the door saying, "Thanks Mom"

As she exited the house as the winter air hit her she realized how cold it was today. She started walking towards the bus stop and slowly got lost in thought.

 _What am I going to do today, I don't feel like going to meet those people. They always pick on me for not talking. Most of the girls always make fun of me because I only talk to Christa and don't talk to any guys._

 _She usually keeps a stoic look on her face and avoids them but today she just didn't feel like dealing with anyone. She had a bad feeling today like something is going to hap…_

Her thoughts were interrupted when she saw the bus start to pull away from the stop. She stopped thinking and started running towards the bus screaming, "Hey! Slow down I'm coming!" She stopped screaming when she realized that no one could hear her. A couple of the girls that sat in the back of the bus made faces at Mikasa and laughed as they pulled away and headed to school. She started running at full speed towards school and looked at her phone for the time. It was 7:50 and school was about 10 minutes away, walking. School started at 8 o'clock. She new if she ran she could make it to her class in time.

She made it to the school grounds at 7:58. _2 minutes, I can make it to there in 2 minutes._

She was brought out of her thoughts as she hit something while she was running. She hit the floor dazed and holding her head. "Ouch" she heard someone say that from across of her. She looked up and saw a brown haired boy with sparkling green emerald eyes. He was wearing a leather jacket, a red scarf around his neck and torn up leather plants. _He actually looked kind of cute._ He was also rubbing his head.

"Watch where you're going _snob"_

Mikasa looked at him stunned and realized that his attractiveness just dropped.

"I'm sorry." she said quietly. "Just watch it next time and get out of my way." The boy said coldly. He got up and started walking away from the school. She's never seen him before and yet she just got the first impression of the jerk. He was ditching school and she was deciding if she would go and tell one of the administrators at her school. She decided not too incase he would be even more mad if he heard that she snitched on him.

She then heard the late bell to her class and got back up and started running. She made it to her class and the teacher said "Mikasa, nice of you to join us." There was a clear distinction of sarcasm in his voice. "Sorry Mr. Levi, I woke up late." Mikasa tried to explain. "Just take your seat and pay attention. Mikasa nodded and got prepared for class. She noticed that the seat was empty behind her and then remembered that the kid that sat there moved away. "Mikasa...Psst...Mikasa over here." whispered a blonde girl that sat 3 seats to the right and 1 ahead of Mikasa. Mikasa turned her head towards the nice girl. She had blue shimmering eyes and was shorter than your average girl.

She mouthed "What happened?" Mikasa simply gave her a look that said _I'll tell you later._ She didn't know how to tell her about the jerk that she ran into.

The rest of the day went by quickly as she finally reached lunch. She walked to the cafeteria after the bell rung for 4th period to be released to lunch. She grabbed her food from the lunch lady and went to her table with Christa. "So tell me what happened this morning to make you late." Mikasa replied "Why does it matter Christa." Christa gave her a surprised look and said "You are never late Mikasa, Never. It's just unheard of, what happened?" Mikasa looked at her soup and thought how she should put this. _I will just tell her that I ran into the guy while heading to class, but she will probably blow it out of proportion and think that I like that jerk if I mention that I said that he's cute._

"While I was heading to class I bumped into a guy who was a complete ass and jerk. He made me late for class and didn't even apologize even when I said I was sorry." Christa looked at her intently and asked "What did he look like?" Mikasa blushed slightly and was glad that Christa didn't it. "He had messy hair and green eyes, He looked like a complete delinquent." Mikasa said simply and went to take a sip of her soup. Christa smiled and said in a knowing voice "You like him don't you." Mikasa spit out her soup and yelled, "No I don't. He was a complete jerk that I'm never going to see again." Christa was holding back a laugh when she realized something. "You know that sounds a lot like the recent transfer student that came to our school, Eren Jaeger, I think his name was." Mikasa simply shrugged acting like that information was useless to her. "I don't need to worry about something like that when I am never going to see him again."

Over the speaker in the cafeteria came the principal's voice, "Mikasa Ackerman, please report to the office right away." Mikasa said with a confused look, "Well Christa I guess I will be right back." She got up and walked towards the Principal's office while Christa waved her a goodbye.

 _What could have possibly happened that would get me in trouble right now. I mean today hasn't been that great to me and now I have to deal with this. Oh well this won't be that bad I guess, it's not like I did anything wrong._

She knocked on the principal's door and heard someone say from the other side, "Come on in." Mikasa opened the door and her jaw dropped.

"Hello Mrs. Ackerman, I would like you to meet our new student, Eren Jaeger."

They both glared at each other waiting for the other to make a move.


	2. Chapter 2: Second Impressions

**Chapter 2: The second Impression**

The two just stared at each other watching each others moves, studying each others actions. The tension in the air was so thick that you could choke on it. The principal butted in and said "ahem… Eren this is Mikasa Ackerman. Mikasa meet Eren Jaeger. He is a new student and I would like for you to show him around."

Mikasa looked at the principal like he's lost his mind. "Principal Erwin you can't be serious!?" Erwin raised an eyebrow.

"Why, have you guys met before?" asked Erwin. "We have…" Mikasa said. "Not, met sir." Eren cut her off. Mikasa gave him a surprise look as Eren smirked at her.

"Good then. Mikasa please show this man around our school and where his classes might be." Erwin commanded and then pushed the two kids out his office and went back to work. Mikasa looked at Eren as the kid looked at her expectantly. "Shouldn't you be showing me around the school?"

Mikasa glared at him and said, "Don't you remember me? We literally bumped into me and didn't even apologize earlier." Eren snickered and said "Your mad about that? Well I'm sorry…" Mikasa smiled a bit and said "thank you…" "that you think you need an apology." Eren said cutting her off.

Mikasa scoffed "If you want me to show you around the school then I want an apology." Eren laughed at her and said, "I don't want you to show me around." Mikasa looked puzzled so Eren explained, "If you didn't take the offer than that principal would have found someone else to do it and I don't feel like wasting my time in there, so it's easier for me to sneak off now, bye." Eren turned on his heels and started walking away.

Mikasa yelled, "Wait I'll get in trouble if you ditch, your under my watch." Eren looked back but kept walking with a smirk on his face." Not my problem" and he simply just left and went towards the roof of the school.

Mikasa debated if she should try to go after him but ultimately gave up. She thought that it wasn't worth the trouble and that he probably wouldn't even try to walk around with her.

Meanwhile

Christa got up from the cafeteria to go throw away her food. On her way to the trash a couple of girls were chatting at their table and saw her. One whispered, "Isn't that the girl that's friends with that loser, Mikasa." Another replied "I think so, she's going to be brought down by that girl in the social ladder." The girl at the head of the table, who looked like the leader of the girls said, "Maybe we should help her out and befriend her."

All the other girls looked at her with a questioning look and one even said, "Ymir do you think it's such a good idea to bring her into our little group, I mean what if she brings Mikasa with her." Ymir said cooly, "Shes not with her right now we'll just tell her to not bring her." All the other girls nodded and agreed.

"Hey Christa! Come over here!" One of the girls yelled from their table. Christa looked over at the table in shock and pointed to herself. "Yea you, come on over." yelled Ymir. Christa slowly approached them like they were sharks that were going to attack at any moment.

"Um.. hey." said Christa shyly. Ymir grinned and motioned for her to take a seat. Christa took a seat hesitantly and thought _Why do they want me to sit with them. They are the most popular girls in school._ Ymir looked her up and down and Christa started to feel nervous under her gaze.

Ymir finally spoke, "Hey Christa I saw that you were eating alone for awhile." it was more of a statement then a question. Christa replied shyly, "Yea...Mikasa was with me but she had to go." Ymir smiled and asked simply , "Why do you hang out with that loser anyways?"

Christa was taken aback at first about to defend her friend but one of the girls spoke up "We mean if you just hang out with us you would be one of the popular kids instead of always hanging out with _her_." she made sure to put extra emphasis on 'her'.

Christa bit her bottom lip and thought on how much this would make her life better. She would need this to get more friends. Sure Mikasa has been there for her but she would really love to have more friends and maybe the guys in her class would pay attention to her for once.

"Yea I'll hang out with you guys." Christa said confidently. Ymir had a big smile "But you know you'll have to leave Mikasa behind right." Christa sat still for a second thinking if she was making a wrong choice but finally nodded. "Good the bell is going to ring soon so let's all go to class."

Ymir was happy that her plan was working. _Finally I took away Mikasa's only friend. This is going to be great payback._ She has hated Mikasa since middle school but what few didn't know was that they were best friends back then.

All the girls started to get up and head out of the cafeteria.

Mikasa wondered back into the cafeteria just in time to see her best friend leave with Ymir and her group. Mikasa felt like she has just been stabbed in the heart. Ymir saw Mikasa from the corner of her eye and gave her an evil grin. Mikasa felt the tears start to well up in her eyes.

She ran out of the cafeteria before anyone else can see her cry. She went through the halls going past all sort of people as they stared at her. She needed to get to somewhere that no one else was. She started going up the stairs of the school.

She saw the sign that said roof and just kept going up. She opened the door that led to the roof and sat at the edge looking at all the students in the quad. The bell rung for students to get to class but Mikasa didn't move. She usually never missed class but right now she had to be away from everyone.

 _How could Christa do that to me. She knows that Ymir hates me and has a personal vendetta to ruin my life._

She sat there crying for a while when suddenly a white puff of smoke hit her nose. She started coughing and looked up. There was a boy there with a cigarette in his mouth, hair combed back and just looking at her with those green eyes.

It was Eren Jaeger and for once he didn't have that mean grin on his face but one of confusion.

"What are you doing here?" he asked curiously. Mikasa wiped away her tears and just stared at him unable to talk. He waited for a response for a second and then lost his patience. He got up in her face and asked in a cold tone, "Why the tears babe?"

Mikasa was not going to open up to a complete stranger that was rude to her earlier. She didn't want him to make fun of her for this.

Mikasa bit her lip and said "I'm not your babe. Don't call me that." Eren looked at her with a glare and said "Alright then don't tell me what's wrong. See if I care." He took another puff of his cigarette.

"You shouldn't smoke here." Mikasa said trying to change the subject. "Why cuz its bad for my health." Eren said in a mocking tone. "No because were on school grounds and that's against the rules. I could care less about your health" Mikasa said. Eren scoffed and took another puff.

"Then go ahead and report me." Eren said coldly. Mikasa looked at him seeing if she could see any fear in his face if he got caught. There was no sense of anything in his eyes except for anger. She sensed that he was always angry.

Mikasa simply replied "They could tell your parents and they could ground you and…" She stopped talking once she saw Eren's eyes turn into a murderous gaze. It felt like he was trying to kill her with just a look. Eren's eyes narrowed and he spoke in a tone colder than ice, "You know nothing about me or my family so I think you should stop making assumptions.

He got up and started heading down the stairs of the roof. Mikasa sat there unsure of what to do but she knew for sure that she didn't want to see him ever again or see anyone for that matter.


	3. Chapter 3: Eren Jaeger

**Chapter 3 Eren's Past**

 **I'm sorry I know this one is kind of short but I didn't want to put to much information on Eren just yet and that end was a good stopping point in my head. Please review and tell me what you would like to see.**

The rain was hitting the other side of the window from Eren. He sat in the principal's office. He just stared out the window bored out of his mind.

 _Connie probably ratted me out to them. Haha it took them long enough to figure out who spray painted the wall of the cafeteria. What's taking so long. Just send me home and get my suspension over with._

While on the inside of the office was the principal and some old man. They were discussing what to do with Eren. "Please Mrs. Hanji I really would like it if you could just transfer him to that honor school, up north." Mrs. Hanji just looked at the old man and thought of the options.

"Mr. Pyxis, look Eren is just not fit for that type of school. He's a rule breaker and doesn't get along well with others. His grades are suffering and…" Hanji stated but Pyxis cut her off, "He is a very bright kid, he just doesn't try and it's because of the environment here with all the other students. Trust me he is a good kid who is just misunderstood."

Hanji gave him an interested look "He's been in 4 fights just this semester and suspended twice." Pyxis groaned and rubbed his face. He thought on how he could do this.

His face lit up. "Ok ok, how about I make you a deal?" Hanji paused for a moment and slowly asked, "What kind of deal?" Pyxis started to explain, "You put him in the new school and I promise you he won't get in a fight with another student and even raise his grades from a 'D' to at least a 'C'."

Hanji smiled and shook her head. "You really care about this kid, don't you?"

Pyxis gave a small smile and said "He is a good kid, He's just been through a lot." He sighed. Hanji saw his sad face and said "Alright fine, but if he gets in one fight over there then he's going to be expelled from this whole district."

Pyxis face gleamed and stood up to shake her hand. "You won't regret this believe me." She smiled and said "I believe you, I'm just not sure about him" she pointed to the door acknowledging Eren. "Just make sure he's there tomorrow, I don't want him to be late on his first day."

"I promise you he won't." Pyxis face was so happy that he left with a big grin. He opened the door to see Eren looking out the window. "Come on my boy, let's get you home." Pyxis said cheerfully. Eren looked at him questioningly expecting him to be mad at him for getting in trouble. But Eren didn't complain.

They walked out of the school building with a smile on Pyxis' face. Eren was still confused on what happened in the office. Pyxis opened the car door for Eren and then hopped into his driver seat. Eren sat waiting for Pyxis to explain what happened. Halfway through the drive to home Eren finally asked, "So am I suspended?"

Pyxis laughed and said "No no, my boy, don't worry just know that you won't be going to that school anymore." Eren's jaw dropped. "What do you mean! Did I get expelled!?" Pyxis smiled because usually it looked like Eren didn't care about school at all. It was a good change to see some fright in his voice in not being able to go to school.

Pyxis grinned and said, "You will be transferred to the honor school up north. Isn't that exciting?" Eren looked at him with a face of confusion and anger. _He couldn't be serious right? I mean why in the world would they send me that, with all the perfect students, when I do all this stuff at the school and don't even have a grade higher than a 'C'._ Eren waited to see Pyxis say something like 'I'm joking' or even 'Ha look at your face my boy' but nothing came to show that Pyxis wasn't serious.

"Wait are you being serious?! I am actually going to an honor school with all those snobs?!" Eren exclaimed. Pyxis smile dropped for a second and then looked at Eren with a more serious demeanor. Eren was taken aback by this sudden change in tension in the car. "Look, my boy, this will be good for you. You will be away from all those bad influences and you will be put in a place that you can grow into a fine young man." Eren shook his head with anger, "You didn't think of asking me at least if I wanted this? You took me away from all my friends." Pyxis corrected, " _Friend_ you mean." Eren scoffed and proceeded to look out the car window and watched the rain droplets roll down the window.

Pyxis, feeling like he won the argument, just kept his eyes on the road and didn't talk for the rest of the way. _He'll see, this is exactly what he needs._

The ride was quiet all the way up to when they reached the driveway. Eren looked up and thought _Home Sweet Home._ He looked at the sign 'Pyxis' Orphanage' and proceeded to go inside.


	4. Chapter 4: Together

**Chapter 4: Together**

 **Hey guys, Since the last chapter was short I am trying to make these next couple of chapters twice the length. I would really appreciate a review on this story because it makes me happy to know that people like reading it. Also if you know how to make a page break I would greatly appreciate it instead of me just putting a bunch of these -. Anyway enjoy and I hope you like to see where this story is heading because what I have in mind right now is kind of crazy.**

 _Why did that kid have to be such a jerk. I mean couldn't he see how much of a bad day I had. Well he did ask why I was crying and then I did push him away. But he probably was going to make fun of me. I wonder why he got mad when I talked about his parents. Probably had mommy issues. This day sucks._

Mikasa was sitting at home on her bed thinking about the previous events today while her mom made dinner. Today was a horrible day for her because, She was late to class _wasn't that bad,_ Her best friend basically kicked her in the stomach and left with a group of girls that hate her, and last but not least Eren Jaeger. That boy was really the icing on the cake for her, he just had to be the jerk he was and was at everywhere she went.

"Ahhhhhhh!" Mikasa screamed out in frustration. "Sweetie what's happening up there are you ok?" Mikasa's mom yelled from down stairs. Mikasa got off her bed and opened the door "Yes mom, I'm alright. I-I just...stubbed my toe." She slammed the door and threw herself on to the bed. _Maybe tomorrow will be a better day._

Friday, December 14th.

Mikasa wakes up for school and goes down to see that her mother had breakfast made. There's a note by the eggs and bacon on her plate. Mikasa picks up the note and reads it. 'Mikasa, had to leave early for work, your breakfast is prepared and your lunch is packed in your bag, Have a great day honey :).' Mikasa went to finish her breakfast while already dreading today.

She makes it to school on time today and opens her homeroom door. She's keeping her head down and makes it to her desk. But she feels like someone is staring at her. She looks up and turns around only to find that the seat that was empty the day before now was occupied. Her eyes slowly narrow to match the ones that are staring back at her.

The kid that sat behind her was Eren Jaeger.

Mikasa scoffs and turns back around having nothing to say to him. _Why?! Why! Do I have to sit in front of that psycho. He could have been anywhere else, in any other class but nooooooooo, he's in mine._

Eren goes back to what he was doing before _that girl_ walked into this class. He had a sketch pad and was just drawing things around the room. He saw that Mikasa wasn't going to turn around anymore so he found it a perfect moment to draw different perspectives of people. He started drawing Mikasa. Sure he didn't like the girl but he loved to draw and he didn't care who it was that he drew as long as his drawing looked good enough to him. While he was drawing her the class started and he started realizing how pretty she actually was.

 _She definitely would be one of the hottest girls at my old school. But if she didn't act like such a brat then she would have a boyfriend by now. Heck I might have even dated her._

Eren snapped from his thoughts and realized what he just thought. No he's just saying that cuz shes pretty, no other reason. Right?

They didn't talk much during that period or at all for that matter. They went their separate ways.

It was lunchtime and Mikasa couldn't dread it anymore. She didn't have any friend to hangout with since Christa didn't even acknowledge her in homeroom and is probably going to hang out with Ymir's group. As she made her way to the lunch room she heard a lot of people talking about a certain someone.

"Did you see the new transfer student?"

"Yea he's so hot and cool, I think he's some type of bad boy."

"How'd he end up in this school if he's such a delinquent."

"I don't know but I would so ask him out."

Mikasa was disgusted by that last comment that she went to see who said that one. Her gaze met Ymir, and Mikasa smirked. _Of course those two would be perfect for each other since they are both jerks._ Mikasa walked away when she saw that Christa was sitting with them. She made it to her table and started to eat alone. Everyone seemed to notice that she was alone.

"Why is Mikasa alone."

"I don't know but Christa is sitting over there with the A-listers."

Mikasa looked over to see Christa. Both their gazes meet and Christa just puts her head down and goes back to talking to her group. That was it. That's all Mikasa could take from this. Her so called best friend just didn't even acknowledge her. She runs out of the Cafeteria and goes all the way through the halls without anyone seeing her. She makes it up the stairs again and goes to the roof that way no one can see her cry.

She gets to the roof and just sits at the ledge looking down at everyone. She doesn't have any friends anymore. She's actually just a loner now and she doesn't know how to react to it other than cry her heart out. She puts her head down and continues to sob.

"So your back I see." someone says behind her. She doesn't need to look back to tell who it is. "Why the hell do you always follow me around!" Mikasa screamed, turning around to make eye contact with Eren. Eren just looks at her with an emotionless face while blowing a puff from his cigarette and says "Do you want to tell me what's wrong now or are you just going to scream in my face again?" Mikasa looks him up and down trying to see into his soul. He doesn't move an inch. She sighs and says softly, "You'll just make fun of me and be a jerk like always." Eren snorts and says "Now hold up, You're the one that is the jerk usually. I asked last time and you flipped out. I didn't do anything to make fun of you. You just got mad." She laughs and says "You can't be serious. You are clearly a trouble maker and you want to listen to my problems." Eren scoffs and shakes his head. "You haven't even given me a chance to show you who I really am." He takes another puff of his cigarette.

She shakes her head and looks at him disappointingly. "Look you wouldn't understand what I'm going through. You know, with you being the new cute transfer student that moved here." He raises an eyebrow. "You think I'm cute?" He gives her a little toothy grin. She face palms and waves her other hand around, "No, that's just what I've heard other people say about you." She blushes a little and he laughs at her trying to hide it.

"Well at least some of the stuff said about me is true." Eren says jokingly. Mikasa scoffs but grins and for a second it feels like all the pain and stress just washed away from her. They have a minute of silence but its not an awkward silence. It's a peaceful silence that they both share. Mikasa then thinks of something to say "Wait." Eren looks up at her. "Why are you up here. Wouldn't you want to be down there with all the people that are talking about you?" Eren scoffs and looks at her like she's crazy "You would think that I like all that attention but nah. I rather be alone and away from all those fake people."

Mikasa looks at him curiously. Usually she sees people that act like him, do it for attention. He generally seems to not want to be seen by anyone. Mikasa and Eren talk for awhile about many things until the lunch bell rings.

"Alright well I got to go to class. It...was actually nice talking to you Eren." Mikasa says with a grin. Eren gives her a toothy grin and says "You too. See ya around." Eren waves bye and puts the bud of his cigarette out. Mikasa goes down the stairs and Eren soon goes down too.

Eren headed 'home' once school ended. He went up the orphanage stairs and opened the door. He was greeted by 15 kids all ranging from different ages. Most he's never said a word to but they all knew who he was. Eren was going to go to his own room when one of the boys stopped him.

The kid was about the same age as Eren and had blonde hair, blue eyes, and a shy demeanor. Eren knew his name, it was Armin, but he's never talked to the kid.

"H-H-Hi E-Eren. Um...It's me Armin." said the shy boy. Eren looked at the kid and usually he would ignore them but he was in a good mood. "What's up bud." Eren said nonchalantly. Armin fiddled with his hands and replied, "I was just wondering. I heard you're going to my school now."

"And...?" Eren said waiting for a reply. Armin fiddled with his fingers harder and got red to the face. Armin finally said, "Um well I just wanted to know if you would like to walk to school together in the morning."

Eren looked Armin up and down and Armin squirmed under his gaze. Eren smiled and patted Armin's hair. "Yea, sure bud. We can walk together." Armin's face lit up and he jumped up and down in excitement. Eren laughed and said, "I'll see you in the morning."

Eren went up the stairs until he reached his room. When he opens his door he sees Mr. Pyxis sitting on his bed. "Hello my boy, I see that you had a good day." Eren laughs and says "Yea I guess you can say that." Mr. Pyxis smiles and studies his face.

Mr. Pyxis is like a father to Eren. He has been ever since Eren showed up at the orphanage. Pyxis finally says, "You know my boy, When you first came to me about 8 years ago, you were a little shy boy and I knew that you were special. I knew you were going to become something great. I remember the night like it was yesterday."

 _8 years ago_

 _It was a quiet night at the orphanage. Mr. Pyxis has already put most of the kids to bed. It was raining this night and Mr. Pyxis himself was about to go to sleep when he heard a knock on the door. Mr. Pyxis puts on a coat and then heads to the door. He opens it and is greeted with two policemen. "Hello, Mr. Pyxis, I presume." said one of the officiers. "Yes that's me. And what do I owe this honor of having you guys here so late at night?" Mr. Pyxis asked kind of annoyed._

" _Well I'm officier Dan and this is my partner Tom." The other cop gave a small nod to Pyxis. "And this is Eren Jaeger." The cop pointed behind him and out stepped a small 9 year old boy. The kid was very shy and held onto the cop's leg the whole time._

 _Pyxis raised an eyebrow as if to signal the cop to continue explaining. Dan continued to talk, "You see, Mr. Pyxis, about an hour ago, This kid was found outside of his house hiding in the bushes. There was a 911 call to his house and it turns out that the boy's parents were murdered." Eren hid his face in the cop's leg as the cop explained what happened. "We still aren't sure what happened since the boy has barely talked. But we do know that this kid has no other family. No cousins, uncles, grandparents, or even siblings. So by law we have to bring him to the nearest orphanage since there is no one around to claim him."_

 _Pyxis stroked his beard and sighed, "Well what do you expect me to do after hearing that story, bring him in." The cop's nodded towards Eren to go with Pyxis. Eren slowly let go of the cop's leg and took Pyxis' hand. "Wait, did he...see the events happen?" Pyxis asked questioningly. The cop shook his head and said, "We don't know, like we said we found him outside in the bushes." But Eren was just nodding his head at Pyxis._

 _The cops left and Pyxis took Eren to his room. They didn't talk much that night, partly because Eren was traumatized and also because Pyxis didn't know what to say. He sat there with Eren the whole night to make sure the kid was alright. And Eren would never admit it but he was grateful for that._

Eren looked at Pyxis and said, "Yea I remember that night too. I was there." Pyxis chuckles and says, "Yes you were, Yes you were. Anyways from there I knew you were going to amount to something great because I saw how strong you were. Through that whole night, I didn't see one tear shed. Granted I don't think that's healthy but either way you are a warrior."

Eren nodded and let Pyxis continue. "So it makes me so pleased to hear that you are hanging out with a girl today." Eren raises an eyebrow and his jaw hits the floor. "How did you know about that?" Eren said in disbelief. Pyxis grinned and said, "Why the boy out there, Armin, told me about seeing big bad Eren with a girlfriend on the roof." Eren blushed.

"She's not my girlfriend. She's just a friend that I just started talking to today." Eren said defensively. Pyxis laughed, "You know I'm just giving you a hard time my boy." Eren laughed it off but made a mental note to talk to Armin about this. Pyxis said, "Now if you want some advice about this girl, you should…" Eren cut him off, "I don't need advice Pyxis."

Pyxis held up his hand and said, "I'm just saying that it would be nice for you to just give her a present for Christmas." Eren snorted, "Now why would I do that?" Pyxis simply said "Just to be a nice person. Armin has told me that she doesn't have many friends so she probably needs this."

Eren was taken aback by this. _Mikasa not having many friends. Who wouldn't want to be her friend. Plus she's an honor student. They all are 'perfect' people._ "I'll think about it Pyxis. Now can you get off my bed so I can go to sleep." Pyxis smiled and nodded. He got up and left for the door, "Good night my boy."


	5. Chapter 5: Brakes and Misconception

**Hey guys I just wanted to say that I wasn't actually going to continue this because I didn't think anyone was reading it but thanks to coolpotato101 for reviewing and telling me that they are enjoying the story. It really made my day so I went home and just started typing non stop until I finished this chapter. Enjoy.**

 **Chapter 4: Brakes**

December 15th Saturday

It's 6 am on a Saturday and everyone in the orphanage was asleep. Except big bad Eren. He was wide awake getting dressed quietly so that he wouldn't wake anyone up. He put on pants, his white t-shirt, his black leather jacket and then his shoes. He grabbed his wallet and was about to go out the door when he heard a quiet voice behind him.

"Where you going right now?" whispered Armin, rubbing his eyes as he just woke up. Eren cursed under his breath and turned around to face him. "Nothing bud, just going... for a walk" Eren tried to keep a straight face and keep his composure. Armin saw right through him.

"Hmm going for a walk on the weekend at 6am. That doesn't sound like king Eren to me. Usually you are the last one to wake up out of all of us." Armin said with a smirk.

Eren rolled his eyes and snapped back, "I'm not king Eren, I'm just Eren and this is none of your business so just go back to bed." Armin stifled a laugh so that he wouldn't wake up the others, he seemed to have a new boost of confidence when talking to Eren, and said, "You're take Mr. Pyxis' advice on getting her a present aren't you?"

Eren face palmed and tried to hide his blush, "Yea so who cares. I'm just trying to be a nice person to her ok. Is that so bad? Plus I don't even know if she likes me like that. What if she's fake like all the other girls at that school." Armin shook his head, "Don't worry I'm pretty sure she's different." _I've never seen Eren care about anyone or even attempt to make a friend. Why does he suddenly want to befriend Mikasa. I mean, I shouldn't complain because she has made him a nicer person. Eren would have never even talked to me if he wasn't in a good mood yesterday. Hmm if she means so much to him then I better hope he doesn't mess this up._

"Do you think you need help with...picking out a gift for her?" Armin asked shyly, his confidence running thin and half expecting Eren to snap at him more harshly this time.

Eren sighed and met Armin's gaze, the kid seemed to be scared when he asked and Eren couldn't tell why, "Sure bud, I don't really know what to get her so I would gladly take any advice." Armin's face turned into a smile, "I think I have the perfect Idea" and he went to get dressed and leave.

Eren chuckled and waited at the door for him.

XXXXX

December 17th Monday

Armin is waiting at the door for Eren to finish brushing his teeth so they could go to school together. Armin was checking his backpack to make sure he had everything. Pencils check, Paper check, Homework check. After he put away his homework he checked to see if he had his prized possession, His favorite graphic novel.

He pulled it out of his backpack and was admiring the artwork when suddenly someone grabbed it from his hands. It was one of the older boys in the orphanage, his name was Thomas. "What's this we got here. Is this a nerd book?" Thomas said tauntingly. "Hey give it back." Armin said trying to grab it but Thomas simply held his hand to his face without much effort to keep him back.

Thomas laughed and started flipping through the pages of the comic. "This looks completely stupid, how do you read these." He said mockingly. Armin was used to getting picked on by Thomas and usually tried to ignore him but this was one of his favorite possessions and they had very few personal possessions at the orphanage.

"Plz give it back, Thomas, Plz." Armin begged, tears were starting to form in his eyes. Thomas laughed some more and simply said, "Make me."

"Ok"

Thomas felt a hand hit him in the back of the head and the graphic novel get taken from his hands. He turned around with fire in his eyes until he met Eren's stone cold face. Thomas slowly backed up and held his hands in a defensive position, "Woah H-hey Eren, Um...what's hap…" "Get out of here bud." Eren said coldly cutting him off. Thomas nodded and ran away.

Eren would always see the guys picking on Armin or some of the younger kids even but would never join them or butt in. He liked to keep to himself and not get involved. That explains why Armin had a shocked face on him when Eren stood up for him. Eren turns to Armin and hands him the graphic novel. "Are you ready to get going." it was more of a statement than a question.

Armin just slowly nodded and put the graphic novel away carefully in his backpack and followed Eren out the door.

XXXXX

Eren and Armin walked to school talking about all kinds of things on their way to school. It was as if they've been friends forever. "Yeahh, Mr. Levi is the worst."

"I totally agree but Mrs. Hanji is such a cool teacher."

"I could agree to that too."

The whole time they were talking Eren couldn't help but notice that Armin kept looking around kind of suspiciously, like he was expecting something to happen. Eren just seemed to brush it off.

They turned the corner and were met with three guys that were dressed in sagging jeans, a thin jacket, and backwards hats. Eren didn't think much of it as he was going to continue to walk past them to get to school but Armin seemed to freeze up.

The three kids snickered and gave Armin a death glare, "Hey, long time no see little buddy, how was your weekend." one of the boys started with a hint of venom in their breath. Eren stopped walking and the boys all turned their attention to him. "You can get out of here man. We just want a couple of minutes alone with are good friend here."

Eren had his stone face on again and looked all three kids up and down, sizing them up. "Yea me and my FRIEND here are gonna keep going." Eren said putting extra emphasis on friend. Armin looked at him shocked and so did the other boys.

"Wait you're actually friends with this loser?" Another of the boys said. Eren nooded not showing any emotion. He tried to grab Armin and pull him away from the other guys. "Hey hey hey look man, don't try to defend this twerp."

Eren ignored him and continued to walk towards school with Armin in front of him until one of the kids threw a punch at him. The punch landed square with Eren's jaw and the kid had a smile spread across his face. Eren slowly touched where he hit him and moved his eyes to meet the kid's eyes that hit him. Eren had an evil grin show up on his face. The three guys gulped and his smile fell.

Eren cocked back his hand and uppercutted the first kid in the jaw sending him flying back a few feet. The next boy charged Eren and Eren quickly got lower than him, picking him up in the process and throwing him to the ground. The last kid took this time to jump on Eren's back and try to throw him to the floor. Eren quickly dodged him and kicked him in the stomach. All the boys groaned while on the floor and whimpered. Eren spit out a bit of blood from when he was first punched and went over to Armin. "Alright let's get going to class." Eren said as if nothing happened. Armin looked stunned and snapped out of it, "Eren I'm so sorry. I thought that if I walked with you to school that they wouldn't even try to attack me but…"

Eren held up his hand to stop Armin from talking anymore, "Look bud, I'm fine, they got one lousy punch in. I'm always down for a fight but tell me next time that these guys are bullying you that way I'm prepared to kick their asses." Armin nodded slowly still not believing that Eren was acting so nonchalant about this.

They started to walk to school again.

What they didn't know was that a girl named Annie saw the whole thing. Annie was another one of Ymir's girls. _Hmm is this the same guy that Mikasa is talking too? Ymir is going to want this information._

XXXXX

December 21 Friday

This has been going on for a week. Mikasa wakes up everyday a little happier because school isn't that bad when she looks forward to lunch everyday now. Her and Eren always meet up at the roof and talk for the whole lunch period. They learned a lot about each other. Eren learned that Mikasa, is a straight 'A' student, _Like he couldn't have guessed that,_ She likes Twenty One Pilots as her favorite band, her favorite show is Gravity Falls, her favorite season is Christmas, and that she has a mom and no dad.

Mikasa learned that Eren, is a martial arts student, loves Eminem as his favorite rapper, favorite show is also Gravity Falls, favorite season is also Christmas, but no matter how hard she pushed he would not tell her a thing about his family.

The lunch bell rang and all the students left their classes to go to lunch. Mikasa was going to head straight to the stairs to go to the roof when a girl stopped her. "Hey Mikasa. So are you going to go see him again." the girl said. It was a girl named Sasha. Mikasa didn't know much about her except that she was in her fourth period class. "What are you talking about Sasha?" Mikasa said questioningly. Sasha just gave her a knowing smile, "Everyone has heard that you're hanging out with the bad boy, Eren. Is he cute, cool, dreamy, out of this world?!" Mikasa just put her hand to Sasha's face and said, "We don't talk like that. We are simply 'acquaintances'."

While the two girls talked Annie caught whiff of their conversation. She eavesdropped on them in hopes of figuring out what she was going to do.

Sasha looked her up and down and said, "The whole school doesn't think you guys are just 'acquaintances'. He doesn't talk to anyone else, you know that right. You're the only girl he talks to. Everyone else that tries to talk to him he just ignores. Like Ymir is frustrated with it." Mikasa gives a little smile and says "Really, Ymir likes him?" Sasha laughs and replies, "Who wouldn't. He's nothing like we have at this school." Mikasa rolled her eyes.

"Look, Sasha, I got to go. We'll continue this conversation later." Mikasa hurried out the door of the class before Sasha could protest.

While Mikasa ran away Annie followed her.

XXXXX

There was snow on top of the roof already. Eren was waiting at the rooftop for a little over 5 minutes now. He was beginning to wonder if Mikasa will ever come. He decided that since today was the last day of school before winter break happened, that he would give Mikasa the gift he got her the previous week. They've gotten pretty close and Eren was actually nervous. He was holding the present in his hands hoping that it would be perfect.

The roof's door opened, "Hey Eren sorry I'm late." Eren turned around with the present behind his back. "Hey Mikasa what took you so long?" Mikasa blushed thinking about how Sasha thought they were a couple. "Oh nothing just some people wanted to talk about somethings."

Annie was on the other side of the roof's door putting her ear to the side of it. She followed Mikasa all the way up to the roof. She needed to think quickly on how to ruin this since Ymir liked Eren.

As they talked Eren kept fidgeting with the present behind his back. He was trying to figure out the perfect time to give it to her.

Annie peaked through the door to see more of what was going on and she saw a tiny box behind Eren's back. It was unmistakably a Christmas gift for Mikasa. She couldn't let him give it to her or those two will for sure end up together then.

"So are you going to go to the Christmas parade this Christmas." Mikasa asked. "I didn't even know that you guys had one. What day is it exactly?" Eren asked back. Mikasa smiled because now she knew that he might be interested in the topic. She's been meaning to ask him to go with her to the parade. "It's December 23rd. The day before Christmas Eve."

Eren gave it some thought and finally said, "I got nothing to do that day so yea, I think I would go." Mikasa's face lit up and she said, "Really because I was thinking…"

"Hey Mikasa, are you finished trying to mess with that new kids heart. Sasha wants to know that way after you break his heart then she could come in and be his rebound. You know just like the plan…Oh I didn't know you were still up here." Annie said innocently as she opened the door to the roof.

Eren immediately looked at Mikasa for an explanation. Mikasa was speechless trying to process what was happening. And Annie just looked like she let the cat out of the bag. "My bad Mikasa. I thought you already finished breaking his heart. Should I tell Sasha that you failed?" Annie said with a saddening face.

Eren felt his heart break because the whole time he was waiting for Mikasa to say something to disprove this.

"Eren, I don't know what she's talking about…" pleaded Mikasa

"Come on Mikasa, don't try to play it off. We failed it's fine. Let's just leave before you hurt anymore than you have to." Annie said. Eren felt tears coming to his eyes and wouldn't let himself cry in front of anyone. He wouldn't let them take his dignity too. He dropped the present and left the roof in a hurry.

"Wait Eren! I don't have anything to do with this." Mikasa called after him. Annie blocked her path and said "Don't you think you hurt him enough." Annie started to have a smile spread across her face. "Mikasa looked at her in disbelief and pushed her aside. She ran down the steps all the way to the ground floor as Annie laughed at her. She looked around and couldn't find Eren anywhere.

Eren was already gone by the time she reached the ground. He was already off of school grounds. He would not break down in front of anyone. He would not give her the satisfaction of seeing him cry. _I knew it. She's just like all the other girls. Fake. Of course she wouldn't like me. I'm a 'delinquent' to her. That's all she'll ever see me as._

Mikasa hung her head and went all the way back up to the roof. She got up there and began to cry. She found the roof to become her comfort zone but part of that was because Eren was here. She finally looked up from her tears and saw a little box wrapped poorly. She reached over to it and grabbed it. On it, it said 'To Mikasa From Eren'

She opened it at once and saw inside was a red scarf and a card. The card read 'So you can keep yourself warm even when I'm not there to keep you company. Hope you like it.' A tear fell on the card. Her one chance at a real friend and Annie had to ruin it in 2 minutes. If only she had talked and told him how she was lying she could have gotten him to believe her but she was too shocked to even say anything.

She put the scarf around her neck and said into it, "I'm going to make it up to you Eren. I promise."

 **Thank you guys for reading and I know this chapter was kind of all over the place but I really wanted to get Armin in the mix because in my head he's going to play a really important part later on. Please leave a review because that does encourage me to keep writing.**


	6. Chapter 6: Middle School Angst

**Chapter 6: Mikasa's Past**

 **Reviews:**

 **TheOtherSanics: Thank you for that, that makes me happy that I surprised you with this story and that you like it. Also yes all the girls just hate Mikasa but that's because Ymir is the head girl and they all follow her and you'll figure out why she hates Mikasa.**

 **coolpotato101: Thank you and I know that reviews aren't everything but it feels so good to know how you guys feel about this story since I don't feel like I'm doing my best with it. I read a lot of Eremika stories and it hurts me to see that people make really good ones but don't finish them or make rushed ones that don't feel complete. I don't want to do either one of those and I want this to be as good as I can make it for you guys. Thank you for the review.**

 **CreatorX-501: Annie was just basically lying to stop Mikasa or Eren from getting together. She wants Ymir to get Eren and in the process trying to through Sasha under the bus.**

 **GSSBK10: Thank you. And I will keep this story going.**

 **Enjoy guys this one takes us back in time a little to little Mikasa and also shows why she gets picked on at school. Takes place in middle school.**

"Mikasa sweetie, you're going to be late!" Mikasa's mom yelled from the car outside.

"Coming Mom." Mikasa had just finished wrapping a gift she got for Ymir's birthday. She was so excited because it was going to be her first sleepover/party. Mikasa ran down the stairs from her room with the present and hopped into the car.

Mikasa buckled her seatbelt and put the present on her lap. Her mom started the car and began to pull out of the driveway. "Wait mom, what about dad?" Mikasa asked looking around for her father. "I don't know sweetie, he said that he had some business to take care of."

Her father seemed to always be off doing stuff and spending less time with his family. Mikasa frowned a bit but wasn't going to let this ruin her spirit. They drove off to the party. Mikasa was excited the whole way since Ymir had become one of her best friends.

They arrived at Ymir's house. "Alright honey, call me in the morning and I'm pretty sure your dad will pick you up." Mikasa's mom said. Mikasa waved at her mom, "Ok love you." and then skipped up the desks to the front door. Her mom drove off after waving back at her daughter.

Mikasa knocked on the door and waited with the present in her hands. The door swung open showing a smiling Ymir, "Hey! Mikasa I'm so happy that you made it!" Ymir hugged Mikasa and Mikasa returned it. "Hey Ymir, Happy Birthday. I got you this." Mikasa said holding the present in front of her face.

Ymir took the present happily and said, "Come on let's go get this party started." It was an all girl party. Some people at the party Mikasa recognized while others she's only seen on the playground. Annie, Sasha, and Hannah were all talking to each other about boys in their grade and they were the girls Mikasa had in her class. But there was a little blond girl who seemed shy. She was in a corner all by herself. Mikas has only seen her with Ymir.

Ymir went over to Annie, Sasha, and Hannah to join the conversations about boys. Mikasa wasn't really into that yet so she took this chance to go talk to the blond girl. "Hello there, my name's Mikasa. What's yours?" Mikasa greeted. The blond girl was fiddling with her hands and made eye contact with Mikasa. "Oh um… My name's Historia but my friends call me Christa since that's my middle name."

"Nice to meet you...Christa" Mikasa said with a smile on her face. Christa returned the smile and they began to talk to each other. Ymir was having her own conversation with the other girls but noticed that Mikasa and Christa were talking to each other and smiling and laughing. Ymir felt a twinge of jealousy in her chest and tried to ignore it.

XXXXX

Ymir's dad came in with more snacks on a tray sense Sasha ate them all. "Hey dad where's mom?" Ymir asked as she took a cookie from the tray. "I don't know sweetie, she said she had some business to take care of." her dad replied. The subject was dropped and they continued to have fun. Everyone got dressed in their pajamas as the it got closer to night.

"I love your pajamas Mikasa!" Christa said when Mikasa came out of the bathroom from getting changed. "Aw thank you. But where are your pajamas?" Mikasa asked. Christa shook her head and said, "I'm not staying the night. I have to go somewhere in the morning. I should be getting picked up in a half hour or so."

"Aww that's too bad" said Mikasa sadly. "It's fine we can hangout some other time Mikasa. Here's my number." said Christa while she wrote her number on a paper and handed it to Mikasa. Mikasa smiled and took it.

Ymir looked over at those two and frowned a little. _Christa is supposed to be my best friend._ It frustrated Ymir to see the two get along so well since Christa has only seem that close to Ymir. Sasha spoke which broke Ymir's thoughts

"So Christa, you can't stay the night?" Sasha asked. "No sorry guys, I have to be up early tomorrow for church. "Aww come on Christa just stay and leave in the morning." begged Ymir. "No I can't. It's not like we will actually sleeping all night. You guys will keep me up all night." everyone laughed and nodded in agreement at that.

The party continued and pretty soon all the girls were playing games such as truth or dare and even prank calling people.

"Hello this is the repair man for your kitchen appliances. Is this Reiner"

"Hi this is Reiner?"

"Um is your refrigerator running?" Annie said trying hard to suppress a laugh.

"Yea why?"

"Well you better go catch it!" Annie yelled into the phone and hung up. All the girls were laughing and having a good time. Annie was smiling more than anyone has ever seen her smile. Sasha was eating all the food that she could get her hands on. Hannah was having fun talking to everyone. Christa enjoyed talking to Mikasa who became basically her new friend. And Ymir was happy that everyone was having fun at her party, even if she was jealous with Mikasa about Christa.

In the kitchen of the house was Ymir's father. He was busy cleaning when suddenly the house phone rang and he picked it up. "Hello, who is this?" he said as he put the phone to his ear. "Hey honey there's something I want to tell you."

"Ymir it's your turn to call someone." Annie said handing the home phone to Ymir. Ymir laughed and said "All right." Ymir picked up the phone and was about to dial when she heard another voice on the other line.

"What do you mean that your not coming home?!"

"I mean this marriage isn't working out. I met someone else. It's Charlie Ackerman. He treats me right and makes me feel good about myself."

Ymir's face dropped and she looked at Mikasa while staying silent on the phone. Mikasa's face dropped as she heard her name.

"B-but he's married too. He's leaving his wife!? How could you do this to me! To our daughter?!"

"Look I'm sorry that it had to end this way but he's coming to pick up my things from your house on Monday. I got to go. He has to call his wife and tell her the same thing."

"No don't you dare hang up!" Ymir heard her father on the verge of tears.

Ymir threw the phone at the floor when she heard the other line hang up. She looked at Mikasa with rage and hatred in her eyes. Mikasa looked like her whole life just crashed around her. Every other girl looked at each other not knowing what to do or say.

"Y-Y-Ymir I-I don't know what to…" Mikasa tried to form words to say to her.

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" Ymir screamed at the top of her lungs. "IT'S YOUR FAMILY THAT DID THIS. IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!" Ymir was hysterical and filled with anger. Mikasa looked like she was going to break down and cry. "Ymir calm down. It's not Mikasa's fault." Sasha said as she was trying to calm down Ymir. "NO IT'S ALL HER FAULT AND DON'T YOU DARE DEFEND HER."

Sasha quickly backed off before Ymir bit her head off. Just then Christa's phone let up with a message from her mom. It was her saying that she was there.

Christa finally snapped out of shock and thought of the best course of action right now. She grabbed Mikasa's hand and pulled her out of the door before anyone could do anything. They ran down the stairs passing Ymir's dad with his face in his hands, sobbing.

Ymir felt hurt seeing Christa follow go with Mikasa. _First her father steals my mom. And now she steals my best friend. I swear Mikasa I will make you pay for the pain that you caused me and my family._

"Mom can we give Mikasa a ride home please?" Christa said with a thoughtful voice. Mikasa was still in shock and looked like tears were about to poor out of her eyes. "Sure sweetie of course." Christa's mom said not noticing the look on Mikasa's face.

They hopped in and drove off. Mikasa looked at the outside from the back of the window and didn't even know how to deal with this. _What was her dad going to tell her mom when he called. Was he just going to say the same things as Ymir's mom. What's going to happen at school next time she went._ Christa looked back at Mikasa with a sincere face and felt sorry for the girl.

From that day on Christa would be Mikasa's best friend and all the other girls, except for Sasha, would be on Ymir's side seeing how hurt she was. Wanting to do whatever to help her get through it.


	7. Chapter 7: The Talks Day of the Parade

**Chapter 7: The talks**

 **CreatorX-501: Maybe just maybe but you'll find out later on in the story. And I guess you could say Annie wasn't lying if you look at it that way :P**

 **Cosmicblader12: Haha that actually makes me happy. That's the reason I like the actual show because they send twists that you don't see coming.**

 **Kaniel Lau: Thank you. I hope you like what there is to come.**

 **Thank you all for reviewing. It's one of the main reasons that I'm writing this. It honestly means a lot to me and I will keep trying to post every two days but school has really been kicking me around so we will see. Enjoy.**

December 23rd, Day of Parade.

"Eren get up now!" Armin screamed shaking an unmoving Eren in his bed. "Ughh just go away. Let me just lay here." Eren said waving his arm lazily at Armin.

"Eren you've been in this bed since Friday. You have to get up sometime." Armin yelled attracting other kids to him. "Woah, why is big bad Eren so depressed. Did someone break his heart." said one of the kids in the orphanage. A crowd has gathered around now all trying to figure what was wrong.

Everyone knows that Eren doesn't care about anything. They know that he is the guy that doesn't have anything affect him and someone that you just don't mess with. Many of the kids at the orphanage know Eren as the biggest and the baddest, which is why everyone calls him big bad Eren.

"Hoi kids, why don't you just go back to the living room and watch some television." said a soft old voice. Everyone turned around to see Pyxis at the door of the room. Everyone filled out of the room and last to leave was Armin.

Pyxis put his hand on Armin's shoulder before he left. "Hey my boy. You have no plans later tonight, right." It was more of a statement than a question. "Um..no sir. Why?" Armin asked hesitantly. Pyxis simply replied with a smile, "I'ma need a favor from you in order to help this kid get back on his feet." He nodded towards Eren. Armin nodded and left him alone with Eren.

"Now my boy, why don't you tell me what's the matter so that good ol' Pyxis can help ya." Pyxis said in a western accent. "Cut it out. I'm not in the mood Pyxis." Eren said putting the pillow over his head.

Pyxis sighed, "Is that about that Mikasa girl still. Why don't you tell me exactly what happened, eh?" Pyxis went and took a seat at the edge of the bed. Eren shifted over to face Pyxis. "I made a fool of myself is what happened! The one time I let down my guard and try to actually be nice to someone and it blows up in my face and she was apparently using me for something that I don't even know!"

"If you don't know what she was using you for than how did you know she was?" Pyxis said while rubbing his beard. "That's what that blond girl said. I think her name was Christa I think and I'm positive that I heard that they are best friends." Eren said hysterically.

He's heard people talk about Mikasa hanging around a blond girl named Christa and having no other friends. _It had to be her friend. What other people does she talks too._

"Why? Why did you open yourself to her, out of everyone in the world, you chose to be her friend. That was all your choice." Pyxis said locking eyes with the boy. Eren looked him over and said without hesitation, "She came up to the roof."

Pyxis' eyebrows furrowed and he asked, "What?"

Eren sighed and sat up from the bed. "She came up to the roof. You see, back at my old school people would only go to the roof to run away from their problems. At this honors school, there shouldn't be any problems for them. I felt that, when I first came there, no one would be like me and everyone was so perfect. When I saw that she came up there with tears in her eyes, it showed me that at least someone was human here and not someone that saw themselves above everyone. It brought me hope that I wouldn't be alone."

Pyxis looked the boy up and down. Eren has always been a loner. Never has Pyxis seen him get along with any of the other boys in the orphanage and even when people came to adopt him, he seemed to just push them away and try NOT to have them like him. The only person that Eren would open up to is Pyxis. And Pyxis cared for the boy as if he was his own.

"Look it's not the end of the world, Eren. Here how about this. You take Armin to the Christmas Parade to clear your head." Pyxis said as a commandment more than a simple suggestion.

"I don't feel like it Pyxis…" "No, you're going and you are getting out of this bed." Pyxis said forcefully. He went and through the covers off of Eren. Eren groaned and was about to protest until he locked eyes with Pyxis. Pyxis' eyes were stone cold and serious.

Instead of fighting him Eren got up and went to the bathroom. Pyxis smiled and went downstairs to go tell Armin that he's going to the parade tonight.

Eren whispered into his pillow, "All she had to do was say something, anything to disprove her but she had to wait and tell me that she doesn't know anything."

XXXXX

"Mikasa, sweetie, lunch is ready!" her mom yelled from down stairs. Mikasa was in her room staring at the ceiling, playing with her scarf. The scarf that Eren got her. She had only talked to the boy for a week but he made her so happy that past week. The scarf reminded her of it and she will always remember that.

 _I have to find a way to tell him that Annie was lying. But I don't see him till next Monday. That's too long to wait. There has to be some way to get him to talk to me. I don't even have his number to talk to him. Not like her would answer._

The door to her room flung open and in came her mother. "Sweetie, you have to come eat. I don't know what's gotten into you lately." Mikasa's mother was worrying about her daughter lately. She knew that she wasn't the most popular girl but she was pretty sure that she had friends.

"I want you to eat before you go to the Christmas parade." Her mother said. Mikasa groaned and looked at her mother, "I don't think that I'm going to go." Her mother looked at her with a sad smile, "Honey you were so excited about this though. Just a month ago you were saying that Christa and you were going to go and have a great time."

Mikasa looked at her mother with a sad look. "Me and Christa. We aren't really talking right now…" "What! But you two have been best friends for so long. What happened?" Mikasa's mom said shocked.

"I don't want to talk about it." Mikasa said. She didn't want her mom to know that Ymir was involved since it was her mom that her dad left with. "Is this why you're so sad right now?" her mom said trying to piece together why her daughter was so depressed.

"Yea. But no, It's also because I sorta... made a … new 'friend', named Eren Jaeger, but that ended badly. He actually gave me this scarf." Mikasa said softly. Her mom looked her up and down, "He? Like you guys had a relationship?" her mom said interested in this topic.

"No no no. Not like that, we just started talking to each other and got along very well." Mikasa said now staring at the scarf with an intent look. Her mom got up and moved closer to Mikasa. She gave her a hug, "Mikasa, If you care about this boy then go for him."

"I do like him but, I don't know if I can. What if I messed up my chance?" Mikasa said having her eyes dropped to the floor. "Here maybe I can help. What if I call his parents and ask them if he's free tonight and you guys can both go to the parade together and make up." He mom said thoughtfully with a smile on her face.

"NO. you would just embarrass me if you did that." Mikasa said throwing herself back under the covers.

Mikasa's mom got up and said simply. "You're going to go to that parade. And you are going to go enjoy your teenage." Mikasa groaned and her mom left before she could protest.

Mikasa's mom didn't want Mikasa to be sad anymore. She didn't want her to lose someone that she so obviously cares about like how she lost her husband. She wanted only what is best for her daughter.

Mikasa's mom went to the phone immediately after exiting the room and called Mikasa's school. "Hello, this is Vere Ackerman, I'm the parent of Mikasa...Yes I'll hold." Vere tapped her fingers on the wall as she waited to be connected to someone else at the school.

"Hello ma'am. Is there something you need?" came a lady's voice on the other line. "Yes do you know the number for the parents of a boy named, Eren Jaeger?" Vere asked politely. "One second please."

"Alright I have the number here. May I ask why you want it?" the lady said with some concern in her voice. "I just would like to talk to them about something with my daughter." Vere said casually. "Um...Okay. Here's the number."

After the lady gave Vere the number, Vere hung up and dialed it into the phone immediately. "Hello. Is the Eren Jaeger's parents?" she said when the phone picked up."

"This is his legal guardian here. Who is calling."

Vere found it odd that the man on the other line said legal guardian and not parents and also sounded like an elderly man that shouldn't have any teenage kids, but she brushed it off. "This is Vere Ackerman, I'm Mikasa's mother, if you know who that is."

"Ah Yes! I know of her. I've heard much of her from the boys that go to that school."

"Oh do you have multiple children that go to different schools?"

"Yea only two go there, but the other 20 go to East High."

"20!? You have 20 kids?!"

"Ma'am? Do you know who you're calling."

"I thought that you said that you're Eren's guardian?"

"Yes and I am also in charge of all the other kids at my orphanage."

Vere froze up. _Orphan. The boy is an Orphan?_ "Oh I had no idea. When Mikasa told me about him. I didn't expect that."

"Haha. Don't worry. But why was it that you were calling?"

"Oh I was just wondering if it was alright if you could send Eren to the parade with Mikasa.

Pyxis had the biggest smile form on his face. But then thought about the situation. From what he can tell, Eren doesn't want to see her right now. "Eren is actually going with his friend, Armin."

"Oh, so do you think that they can meet there?" Vere said cautiously. "I think that she should surprise him because from what I hear, if we tell him to go with her, he won't." Pyxis said trying to formulate a plan.

"Okay. Well she's going either way so hopefully they meet up then. She won't go if she thinks that he's going." She said smiling. Pyxis laughed and replied, "Ha well if fate wills it so then they will meet there. Sounds like they are real 'friends' though."

Vere smiled and said, "They sure seem like it, don't they. Now I got to go and have lunch with Mikasa. It was wonderful talking to you." Pyxis smiled and replied, "It was lovely talking to you, thank you so much for calling."

They hung up and carried on with their day, Excited to see what the kids will do if they met up with each other.

 **So I have two ideas for what's going to happen at the parade but I can't seem to choose which one works best for my other ideas for this story. That's the reason this chapter ended here and plus I don't want you guys waiting that long for a new chapter. Also if anyone can tell me how I could add this story to a community because that would be awesome, but I don't know fully how that works. Well thank you for reading and I am going to go work on the next chapter. Bye!**


	8. Chapter 8: Christmas Parade and Mistakes

**Hey guys just so you know that it took me 3 tries to type this chapter because I wasn't happy with how it went and then I didn't like the ending so I just ended up scrapping the whole ending part. But I am proud of this chapter and liked how it turned out. It's currently 5am and I am tired so I'm going to have the reviews and let you guys get into the story. Enjoy.**

 **Nathan Matheny: Haha thats awesome. Thank you for binge reading, I hope you like where this story goes.**

 **CreatorX-501: Aww but I love your theories. Oh and I recently read your story 'True Feelings' and it is awesome. I hope you continue it because you are such a talented writer. And it's so cool to have someone that writes 10x better than you who likes your story. Your awesome I'll probably read your other stories soon.**

 **Guest: Hmm I haven't heard about it but I'll go look for it and give it a read.**

 **Chapter 8: The Parade**

"Eren, it's time to go." Armin said knocking on Eren's door. The door opened and out came Eren with a hat on backwards, he had a black warm jacket. Eren groaned, "Do you really want to go to this. We can just tell Pyxis that we went and you could go back to reading your comic book in peace." Armin gave him a half smile, "Yes I do, It would be fun to hangout again."

Armin really meant it but the main reason he was going to go to this with Eren is because Eren needed to leave the house. He can't keep staying in here, it's just not good for him.

"Fine fine. I guess." Eren said reluctantly. They made their way out the door. The parade was past a couple of shops and a cemetery. As they walked Armin tried to start a conversation but Eren would be short with him.

"The snow is finally starting to fall down." Armin said looking at Eren. "Yep. it is." Eren said disinterested.

Armin mentally sighed. They walked past the shops. "They have cool new comics and mangas in there." Armin said pointing at the bookstore. "That's cool." Eren said in an emotionless tone again.

As they finally past the shops they finally were passing the cemetery. Armin was about to say something else to spark conversation but stopped when he noticed that Eren stopped at the front of the cemetery. Armin was confused when suddenly Eren walked in to the entrance of it.

Armin followed him without saying a word until Eren stopped at a pair of tombstones that were covered in snow. There was a shovel nearby one of the freshly dug graves on the opposite side. Eren walked over to the shovel and picked it up.

"Eren, What are you doing with that?" Armin said concerned. Eren simply walked over to the two tombstones with snow on them and proceeded to clear the snow off them. While he was doing it he finally said, "Do you know how I became an orphan, Armin?"

Armin looked at him perplexed for such an odd question. He has always assumed that Eren was just given up at child birth when his parents didn't want him or couldn't afford to take care of him like the others. He then remembered that he met eren at around the age of 10.

Without waiting for a response Eren finished clearing the graves and you could see on the tombstones, Carla and Grisha Jaeger loving father and mother. Armin froze and looked at Eren who was facing the tombstones. "They were good people. Good people that got into bad trouble with bad people." Eren said letting a tear escape his eye. He got up and passed Armin towards the entrance. Armin couldn't take his eyes off of the graves. He looked and saw that their date of death was, January 1.

Armin finally got up and followed Eren. "I had no idea Eren. What happened?" Armin said kindly. Eren finally looked him in the eyes with a stoic face, "They died in front of my eyes. They made me watch." Eren said then gave an empty laughed and continued his sentence, "You know, they say that a new year is supposed to bring new possibilities. I guess they were right."

Armin didn't know what to say. They walked the rest of the way in silence, Armin losing all ability to start conversation. They finally reached the parade and Armin finally knew what to say, "Thank you."

Eren finally broke away from his stoic face and replaced it with one of confusion. "What? What are you thanking me for?"

Armin smiled and said, "For defending me back then. For being my first friend. For taking me here even though you are in pain. For opening up a little to me about your parents. You know, in all honesty, I think they would be proud of who you became."

Eren looked at him and nodded. He gave him a small smile and patted him on the head. "Thank you bud. That means a lot to me." Eren said having his smile grow bigger, "Now what do you say if we go to the coffee shop and grab some hot chocolates."

Armin smiled and they both headed to the coffee shop.

XXXXX

The doorbell rang. Vere went to go open the door. "Hey! I'm so happy you came. Here Mikasa will be right down." "Mikasa come on it's time to go!" Vere screamed from down stairs. Mikasa was confused because she didn't know who her mom could be talking to. She made her way down the stairs and saw a brown headed girl standing with her mom. It was Sasha Braus.

"Hey sweetie, I took the liberty in inviting your friend Sasha for you to go to the parade with." Her mom said with a smile. Sasha waved excitedly, "Are you ready Mikasa." Mikasa was in a little shock but finally said, "Uh...sure. Yeah."

Mikasa grabbed her coat and made sure her scarf was wrapped around her. She then said goodbye to her mom and left with Sasha.

"You know, I found it weird that your mom called my mom and asked for me to come to the parade with you, but I feel like you could use a friend since you seemed to be sad on Friday." Sasha said thoughtfully. Mikasa nodded in return, not saying anything. "Hey Mikasa you in there?" Sasha said waving her hand in Mikasa's face.

Mikasa snapped out of her trance, "Yeah, yeah. I'm sorry. I'm just thinking about something else. But thank you for going with me, it means a lot." Sasha gave her a small smile, "That's what's friends are for." Mikasa gave a smile in return.

"So what happened Friday?" Sasha said cautiously since she didn't want to offend Mikasa. Mikasa looked at her biting her lip. _Do I tell her how Annie said a lie that involved her._

"Um...Annie just did something that made me lose a good friend." Mikasa said softly looking at the floor. Sasha gasped, "No. You don't mean...Eren?" Mikasa gave a small nod. "Oh I'm so sorry Mikasa. I know that he made you happy. But it's going to be alright, right?" Sasha said worried.

"I hope so. I just have no idea how to get him to talk to me again." Mikasa said fiddling with her scarf. "You know what you need. You need to have a good time at this parade. And I know just what you need." Sasha said with a devilish grin. Mikasa was a little scared but kept walking with her to the parade.

They made it to the parade and saw all the floats coming around the corner. They had a Santa Claus float, a gingerbread man house float, candy canes, and snowmen. The streets were decorated with lights and many of the shops had decorations such as wreaths, lights, ornaments, and even little Christmas trees. They also had a big Christmas tree about 25 feet tall at the end of the road in the middle of all the shops.

"Here come on Mikasa, I want to take you somewhere." Sasha said dragging Mikasa through the crowds. They stopped at the outside of a bar. Mikasa looked at Sasha questioningly but she just dragged her inside. They went through the door and made their way to the bar. "Bartender, can we get two drinks over here, please." Sasha said to the bartender.

"Ahh, Sasha long time no see. How have you been my girl." said the bartender. "It's been well Pablo, but me and my friend would need a round to make it better." Sasha replied giving him a smile. "Anything for you. Here on the house." he gave them two bottles.

Sasha passed one two Mikasa and she looked at it hesitantly. "Mikasa just drink it. You need to lay back and relax." Sasha said as she gulped down her drink. "B-but were minors? We shouldn't be doing this." Mikasa whispered softly.

Sasha laughed and opened her beer for her, "Just drink up and don't worry." Mikasa looked at the bottle hesitantly and then picked it up. She took a quick swig and gave a sour face. "Haha, Yeah it's an acquired taste." Sasha said smiling. Mikasa then took another gulp this time the drink going down much smoother.

"There you go now you're getting the hang of it." Sasha said smiling.

 _I shouldn't be doing this. But I do deserve it, right? This could help me get through this and cut back on life. Yeah it's not that bad I deserve this._

XXXXX

"No way did Thomas say that! Haha! That's hilarious." Eren said laughing at what Armin said. "Yea he said next time you mess with him he's going to kick your ass." Armin said laughing. Eren laughed some more and replied, "You know I could beat him with a hand behind my back, right?" Eren had a big smile on his face. "Of course I know that Eren." Armin said rolling his eyes, smiling.

Eren took a swig of his hot chocolate. "You know this is really good hot chocolate but you know what would make it better." Eren said smiling. "Some funnel cake." Armin answered with a smile on his face. Eren laughed remembering how innocent Armin is.

He was going to say some liquor but he decided against is since he didn't want to pressure Armin into that. "Yea bud, Let's go get funnel cake." Eren said with a smile on his face.

Armin smiled and got up from his seat ready to take off to the desert store. Eren laughed as he saw the kid run out the coffee shop, he soon followed.

"Can we get strawberries on top?" Armin said excitedly. Eren simply replied, "Sure bud, whatever you want on it, my treat." Armin looked like a kid on Christmas Ever, which wasn't that far off since they were so close to Christmas Eve.

They continued their talk about funnel cake until they passed the bar. A certain red piece of clothing caught his eye in the bar. Eren stopped at the entrance of the bar looking in. It was definitely Mikasa, and she was...wearing...the scarf he was going to give to her.

Eren felt a flood of emotion hit him. She was wearing his scarf. The scarf he was going to give her. Something that was so little yet took so much willpower for him to get it for her. His train of thought was broken when he saw some guy come talk to her.

Armin noticed that Eren wasn't walking by his side after a while and turned around to see Eren walking into the bar. With a cold mean expression on his face.

XXXXX

"Hey baby, how are you doing." slurred a young man as he approached Mikasa. Mikasa looked at him with a dazed look, "I'm doing...better *hiccup* . Thank you for asking." Miksas said drunkenly. She had just finished her 3rd beer.

"You know, I could make it better by giving you a good time with me, Jean" Jean said scotting closer to Mikasa. Mikasa became uncomfortable and said, "No thank you. I'm *hiccup* fine, really." The man started to come closer to her. Mikasa looked towards Sasha for help but she was busy talking to the bartender as he handed her a 5th beer.

The man then grabbed Mikasa's arm and said sinisterly, "I don't take a no for an answer." Mikasa was about to yell when suddenly the man's face hit the bar counter. She was startled by it as the man's nose started gushing with blood. She looked behind him and there was a brown haired boy with green eyes that looked awfully familiar.

"She just said no bud. Take a hint." the man said coldly. Jean stood up and wiped the blood from his nose, "Do you know who your talking to kid?" he said angrily. The brown haired man put his fists up and said, "Yea I'm talking to someone that doesn't know when a lady has said no."

Jean then swung at him and the green eyed man easily dodged it. Hitting Jean squared in the nose again. The man stumbled a little bit until he got punched again, this time in the gut as he stumbled and hit the floor.

"Hey you. Get out of here, you're not allowed to start fights in here. Get out of my shop!" yelled the bartender. The green eyed man ignored his yells and grabbed Mikasa's hand. "Come on let's go." he said to her. She nodded and got up with him stumbling. She had to hold his arm for support.

A blond boy came in and Looked at the green eyed man. "Eren, what happened?!" _Wait, Eren?_ Thought mikasa. "Nothing just grab that girl over there and take her outside." said Eren nodding towards Sasha. Armin gave him a puzzled look but complied and helped Sasha to her feet.

"Now get out you rotten kids!" said the bartender. Eren and Armin carried the girls out of the shop. "Armin, take her home and I'll take Mikasa home." Eren commanded. "but , Eren, I don't know where she lives?" Eren then stated simply, "Then ask her." and on that note he turned around and proceed walking with Mikasa towards the exit of the parade.

Once they exited, Eren then asked Mikasa "Where's your house?" Mikasa told him it drowsily and then said, "You know, you remind me of this one nice guy *hiccup* named Eren. He was a good guy, I miss him hehe." Eren gave her a soft look and kept walking with her.

Halfway to her house Mikasa fell asleep. Eren had to pause and start carrying her bridal style to her house. He made it to the front door and knocked on it, while still holding Mikasa. The door swung open and there was a very shocked lady in the doorway.

"Mikasa? Is that you. And who are you?" Vere asked looking frightened and angry at the same time. Eren replied politely, "Hello ma'am. My name is Eren, Eren Jaeger. Your daughter fell asleep at the parade and I wanted to take her home and make sure she was safe."

Vere looked him up and down and then turned her gaze to Mikasa. She smelt the smell of beer. She was going to call him out for it but then realized that this was the Eren Jaeger. The one that her daughter was talking about. "Here bring her up here." she said gesturing him to follow her. They went upstairs. She opened her bedroom door.

"Lay her down right here." Vere said pointing towards her bed. Eren set her down and then was about to turn around and head home when suddenly Vere said, "Wait. I want to talk to you, take a seat downstairs."

Eren gave a small gulp but then proceeded to go downstairs. He pulled up a chair at the dinner table and Vere went to the stove. She had a warm teapot boiling before he got here. "Would you like some tea?" She asked him softly. "No thank you ma'am." Eren said politely.

She poured some tea for herself and then went and sat down. "So your the Eren. I heard so much about." Eren slowly nodded not sure what she was talking about. "Hmph, so Eren, do you want to tell me what actually happened or not." She asked sternly,glaring at him. Eren stayed silent and stared at the table. He finally answered, "I didn't want her to get in anymore trouble so I brought her home."

Vere's expression softened and said, "Thank you. Thank you for bringing her home, I'll ask her in the morning when she wakes up about what happened then. Here you're free to go since you don't want to talk about it." Eren nodded and then proceeded towards the door. He reached for the knob but stopped. He then said, "Tell her that I'm sorry." Eren then opened the door and left.

Vere smiled and then said to herself, "I like him. He's a sweet boy." she then took another sip of her tea and went upstairs to her room.


	9. Chapter 9: Tik Tok Time is Near

**Chapter 9: Tik Tok Here's The Watch**

 **CreatorX-501: Tragedies happen all the time to these two in the actual show so why not have it happen here. And you are very correct on how I'm going to use that.**

 **It'sMeHereAgain: Thank you. And it's not stressful for me to type these chapters. I really enjoy it and I love hearing what you guys say about them. Thanks for worrying about my well-being though :)**

 **Nathan Matheny: Aww that's awesome man. I love hearing that I made people's day or nights just by having me type some words. It really brings joy to my heart to hear that.**

 **This first part of this chapter will be happening at the same time that Eren was taking Mikasa home.**

After Eren turned and walked away with Mikasa in his arms, Armin had the task with bringing Sasha home safely.

"Umm...Sasha? Do you want to tell me where your house is?" said Armin nervously trying to help Sasha walk without stumbling. "Yeah...Yeahhhh...Its...Uh…" Sasha stumbled over her words while giggling. She pointed down the street in between giggles. 'O-over there?" Armin said unsure.

Sasha nodded and they began to walk. "You know thank *hiccup* thank you, Armin. You're a really sweet boy." said Sasha as she rubbed Armin's arm. Armin blushed a little and got a little uncomfortable, "You're welcome."

Sasha giggled when she heard the nervousness in his voice. "You should be more confident. *hiccup* Girls like more confident guys." Sasha said smiling at Armin's face. Armin began to squirm under her eyes and could only nod not knowing how to respond to that.

They were heading down a residential area and in the middle of the street Sasha finally pointed towards a house. "That ones mine. Right there." she said waving her finger towards a blue little house. There were no cars parked outside. "Is there anyone home?" Armin said noticing that no lights were on either.

"Oh oh." Sasha started with a flame in her eyes, "If you're implying that you want to come in, then be my guest big guy."

Armin blushed madly at this and he said "No, no. It-it's not like that. I was just asking because I want to know if you'll be ok alone." He was now sweating from the uncomfortableness of the situation. "Haha, Ok if you say so. I'll be alright by myself, I'm allllllllll good." Sasha said with a toothy grin.

She then let go of Armin's arm and gave him a quick peck on the cheek, "Thank you for the walk home. The offer is still on the table to come inside." she said with a wiggle of her eyebrows. Armin was as red as a tomato at this point, "It's fine Sasha, just uh...just get some rest." He then turned around and headed home trying to get away from the situation as fast as possible.

Sasha smiled as she opened the door and went to her room. Crashing on her bed and was probably going to forget how she got home in the morning, along with a headache.

XXXXX

"*cough cough* Hey Eren wake up my boy." said a very hoarse Pyxis. He tapped Eren on the shoulder as he suddenly had a coughing fit. Eren woke up to this and sat up when he saw Pyxis. "Oi! Pyxis, you alright there?" Eren asked as he rubbed his eyes.

"Yes, I'm fine my boy. Just a little cough. Merry Christmas Eve, Eren." Pyxis said with a big smile. He was holding a tiny little box. Eren was now fully awake as he stared at the box curiously. Pyxis finally said, "Go on. Take it, it is for you after all."

Eren took the box and slowly unwrapped it. He opened the box and saw a gold watch. It was beautiful, it seemed to be hand crafted and had a nice leather band. Eren looked up at Pyxis and said very gratefully, "Thank you Pyxis. This is beautiful. It must have costed you a fortune."

Pyxis chuckled and replied, "Actually it didn't cost me penny." Eren looked at him with an interested look and gave him a nod to let him explain. "It was my father's. He passed it down to me when he died. It's one of the few things that I have left from him." Eren looked at him wide eyed but before he could say anything Pyxis continued to talk, "His father made this by hand. It means a lot to my family and for tradition we have passed it down to our own sons. But for me not having kids and wanting to run an orphanage, well let's just say I didn't think I would ever get a chance to pass it down."

"I don't understand though. Why would you give it to me, and at this time?" Eren asked curiously. Pyxis again gave a little laugh, "Well, because my boy, you are like a son to me. And I want you to have this to remember that you do have a family, Me and the boys here, We are your family."

Eren felt a tear escape his eye and he hugged Pyxis tightly. Pyxis hugged him back but they soon broke apart as Pyxis had a coughing fit. "Do you need some water?" Eren asked worriedly. "Yes, please, I would very much appreciate that." Eren hurried out of the room towards the kitchen.

Pyxis coughs a little more but his coughing fit dies down and he hears the phone next to him ring. He picks it up and says, "Hello, Mr. Pyxis here." On the other line he heard a feminine voice, "Hello Mr. Pyxis, It's me Vere."

"Oh, why hello there Mrs. Ackerman. What do I owe the pleasure of this call to." Pyxis said in a cheerful voice. Vere laughed and said, "Well Mikasa and I were wondering if you and Eren would like to come over for a Christmas dinner. I think it would be a good experience for me to actually get to talk to the boy without having him running off."

Pyxis chuckled but then started coughing again, "I may not be able to do it but I believe Eren will be free." Vere then said, "Are you sure? I would love to meet you in person."

"Yea. I'm not as young as I used to be." Pyxis said with a small smile. Eren then walked into the room with a small glass of water. "So what time would you like him there?" Pyxis said on the phone. Vere answered, "6 would be wonderful." "Alright, 6 it is. I'll inform him." Pyxis said looking at Eren with a smile.

"Alright, goodbye Mr. Pyxis." Vere said as she hung up the phone. "Who was that?" asked Eren as he handed the drink to Pyxis. Pyxis took a gulp of it and then answered, "You are going to go to have dinner with the Ackermans tonight." Eren was shocked and then finally replied, "What?! Why?! I don't want to. What if I have plans for tonight, huh."

Pyxis gave him a laugh at how shook up Eren was about this, "Because I said so and what plans do you have other than spending all day coped up in this tiny room." Eren tried to think of something to say but Pyxis cut him off, "Just...just do it for me please." Pyxis had softer eyes and a warm smile. Eren sighed and said, "Fine. I'll go but I'm not going to enjoy it."

Pyxis smiled and got up. He left the room and headed down to where all the rest of the kids were. Eren smiled as the old man left and he went and grabbed the box with the watch in it. He put it on. Pyxis on the outside of the door was moving slower than ever. He's glad that he gave Eren that. And he's also glad that Eren didn't understand why he gave him it, it will be easier if he just didn't know.

XXXXX

Eren had gotten dressed in the best clothes he could fine. He then said bye to Armin and Pyxis as he exited the door. He was very nervous and a little excited even though he would never admit that to anyone.

 _Meanwhile at the Ackerman household_

Mikasa was helping her mom with setting the table. "Mom, why did you have to invite Eren to our Christmas Eve dinner?" Mikasa said annoyed. "Because, sweetie, he was a very nice boy when I met him. And I want to talk to him more." Vere said smirking. Mikasa had woken up this morning with a headache and not remembering how she got home that well. Mikasa put the silverware on to the table.

Mikasa was confused by what her mom had just said, "What do you mean, 'when I met him'?" Vere gave a slight laugh and simply replied, "Because he brought you home last night after you got into a little 'trouble'." Mikasa's jaw dropped as the memories of Eren punching the guy at the bar and then taking her home.

Vere saw the look on Mikasa's face and was very amused, "So I'm guessing you are just now remembering what happened?" Mikasa slowly nodded and expected her mom to scold her but her mom simply said as she put some plates on the table., "You're lucky that he brought you home, you know. He seems to care about you a lot instead of taking advantage of you when you were in that vulnerable state."

"MOM!" Mikasa yelled embarrassed. "Stop whining and put this on the middle of the table." Vere had made pasta with garlic bread for dinner. Mikasa put all the food on the table. When they heard a knock on the door. "Mikasa go get it. It's probably Eren." Vere said as she dusted herself off.

Mikasa made her way to the door and opened it and was met by a very nervous looking Eren. She examined how he looked. He was dressed in slacks, with a button up long-sleeve shirt and had nice black shoes. Eren gave a slight cough, "Um...Is it okay if I come in?" Eren was looking too because he saw that she was wearing the scarf.

Mikasa then realized that she was staring for quite a while and said, "Yeah. Sure come on in." Eren walked in and said, "Sorry if this is a little over doing it, It's the only nice clothes I have." Vere looked at him and said with a smile, "That's fine dear. You look wonderful. Here, take a seat." She pulled out a chair and had him sit down.

They began to eat having a little conversation for about 20 or so minutes. Vere sensed tension in the room between the two 17 year olds, they haven't talked directly to one another without Vere starting the conversation. What she didn't know was that those two haven't had any closure with the whole roof thing with Annie. Vere tried to break the tension. "So Eren. Have you thought about college or your future?" Vere said taking a sip of water from her glass.

Eren swallowed the piece of pasta he was eating and replied, "I was thinking of staying with Pyxis and help him run the place." Vere then replied with a smile, "Wow, isn't that just wonderful of you to do that." Mikasa sat there not sure what they were talking about. She noticed that Eren seemed to be more cryptic about the topic and her mom didn't seem to notice that he didn't want to discuss it.

"You know Mikasa here, wants to be a teacher when she grows up." Vere said pleasantly. Eren looked at Mikasa with a cocked eyebrow. Mikasa then butted in, "Mom. I haven't wanted to be a teacher since middle school. I actually haven't thought of what I would want to be."

Eren's phone started to buzz. "Oh sorry about that. It's just Armin, I'll call him back later." Eren declined the call and put the phone in his pocket. "You know Armin? That kid is one of the smartest people I know." Mikasa said finally talking directly to Eren." Eren smiled and replied, "Yea the kid is a nice kid. Very innocent and kind."

Eren then felt his phone buzz again. He checked it and it was a text from Armin. It said 'Pick up your phone. It's an emergency.' Eren looked at the phone perplexed and then looked to Vere, "Do you mind if I answer this actually?" Vere smiled and said, "No not at all."

Eren then called Armin back and Armin answered immediately. "EREN! Where are you?!" Armin yelled into the phone. "I told you I was going out for dinner. Why? What's wrong?" Eren asked concerned. There was sobbing on the other side of the call. Armin then finally answered, "It-It's Mr. Pyxis. H-He's in the hospital. He just collapsed on the floor and we called 911. The ambulance took him about 5 minutes ago. They wouldn't let any of us come with."

Eren froze. Fear filling his eyes. Mikasa and her mom noticed this and shared a worried look. "I'll be right there at the hospital." Eren said emotionless. He hung up and stood from his seat. He looked at Vere and said, "Pyxis is in the hospital. I-I have to go."

Vere covered her mouth in surprise. Eren was about to run out the door but Vere stopped him, "Let me give you a ride to the hospital. It will be quicker." Eren nodded and they got ready to leave. Mikaa wasn't sure what was happening because she still didn't know who Pyxis was to Eren.

They got into the car and sped there way to the hospital. Eren quickly hopped out of the car and made a run to the entrance. Mikasa saw him take off and then looked to her mother as she soon followed. "Mom, Who's this Pyxis guy?" Mikasa asked as she followed her mother into the building.

"It's the guy that runs Eren's orphanage." Vere said in between breaths as they chased Eren. Mikasa looked at her mom with a shocked expression, "Wait. Eren's a...an orphan?" Vere gave her a look and said, "You didn't know that? He never told you?" Mikasa looked at her surprised, "Whenever I would try to talk about his parents to him, he would change the subject." Vere nodded not knowing if she should have told her that.

They made it to the front counter where Eren was yelling at the front desk lady. "What room is Pyxis in?!" Eren screamed hysterically at the poor nice lady. "Calm down sir, give me a second to pull it up...It's room 201 on your left." Eren bolted towards the room as Mikasa followed. "Wait kid you need to sign in!" the lady said from the desk. Vere went over to her to take care of it as Mikasa continued to follow Eren.

Mikasa caught up with Eren and they were running side by side together to the room. Eren opened up the room to see a doctor hooking up tubes to Pyxis' arm. "Hello is there something that I can do for you?" the doctor asked as he saw the two kids. "Is he going to be alright? What's wrong with him?" Eren asked hysterically.

"Hey kid. Calm down. He's unconscious right now. He had a mini heart attack from a blood clot in his main artery leading to his heart. We will need to do surgery to give some relief to his heart. But were filled on operating rooms. So the best thing we can do is to shrink the clot with some blood thinners." the doctor explained to Eren.

Eren nodded taking in all the information. He then looked at the watch on his wrist. It all made sense now. _He told me that the watch was given to each one of their sons when the father has died. He gave me it basically telling me that I was a son to him and that he wasn't going to be around long..._

"Here, I'll leave you two alone." the doctor said as he left, closing the door behind him. Eren went to the side of his bed. He gripped his hand and let a tear escape. Mikasa didn't know what exactly to do so she went to Eren's side and grabbed his free hand and put it in hers.

Vere then walked in and saw this from the door. She was going to go comfort him but saw her daughter already trying. She wanted her daughter to rebuild her connection with Eren. So she left knowing that she could trust Eren with her daughter and that she will be safe with him. Plus she knows he needs someone.

Eren faced Mikasa with tears in his eyes. He was in pain, Mikasa saw this. Mikasa then spoke softly, "I'm sorry Eren. For what Annie said, It wasn't true. I just want to say...thank you for giving me this scarf and bringing me home last night. I care about you and I want you to know that I'm here for you." Eren didn't hold the tears back when he heard her say this. He didn't care anymore if he didn't believe her or not. He needed a friend right now. He needed someone to hold.

He went and wrapped his arms around her. He brought her into full embrace. She hugged him back and they both stayed like that for what seemed like hours. It was as if they were never apart. As if they were two pieces that fit perfectly together.

 **Wow this was one of my favorite chapters to type. I had the key points planned for a while but wasn't sure how I was going to execute it. I like how this turned out and I hope you guys do to. See you guys in the next chapter which will probably be posted this weekend because I am going to be so busy with school and work. Also can someone please tell me how the communities work because I would love to put this story on one.**


	10. Chapter 10: Christmas Time

"Hello? Miss?" said a nurse to Mikasa. Mikasa stirred in her sleep, still not waking up. The nurse sighs and then talks a little louder. "Miss!", she screams into Mikasa's ear.

Mikasa wakes up with a start but realizes that she can't get up from the position she is in. "Miss. I'm going to have to ask you and your boyfriend to leave.", she said as more of a command than anything.

Mikasa was confused at first, not knowing what the nurse meant by her and her 'boyfriend'. She tried to sit up again but noticed that there was an arm around her. She looked up to see that she was laying, nuzzled, under Eren's arm.

She blushed and slowly moved his arm away from her. He woke up at the sudden movement and yawned. He then rubbed his eyes and looked around, realizing where he was.

He then made I contact with the nurse, "Where's Pyxis?!" he said anxiously. The nurse then replied, "He was moved into surgery earlier today."

Eren then was about to ask something when suddenly the nurse cut him off, "No sir. You can't see him right now. You two have to leave right now. You've been here since yesterday just sitting here cuddling."

Eren looked at her funny while Mikasa's blush deepen as she tried to hide it from Eren's view.

Mikasa then piped in, "Wait do you know where my mom went?" The lady then sighed and then said, "Look kid. You two have to go now. I don't know where your mom went but I can't just have you two sitting in here. We need to make room for the patients."

Before either of them could protest they were both shooed out and were escorted out of the hospital.

When they reached the outside of the main entrance, the hospital doors were closed behind them. Eren went to the doors and began banging on them. One of the security guards came out and yelled at him, "Sir! Your distributing the patients and their families! It won't do your grandpa any good with you doing this now go home!"

Eren was about to explode but Mikasa put her hand on his shoulder. Eren stopped and looked into her eyes. His anger melted away and his head fell down. The security guard closed the door and went back inside.

Mikasa then checked her phone and saw that her mom texted her last night. The text read 'Mikasa. I think that Eren is going to need comfort tomorrow so take him to our house for Christmas. I won't be there, I got called into work and had to leave. Please make him feel welcomed and have a Merry Christmas. I love you see you soon.'

Mikasa put her phone away and looked at Eren who had a tear going down his face. She didn't know what he was going through but she knew that she had to be there for him or he might do something stupid or worse.

She took his hand and looked him in the eyes. She said, "Come on Eren. Let's go to my house." Eren looked at her and simply nodded. They walked to her house hand in hand without saying anything on the way there. The silence was a pleasant one.

During the walk Mikasa kept on looking over at Eren to make sure he was okay. His appearance looked peaceful but his eyes held a certain sadness. She wondered how she could cheer him up. She always saw him as a guy that always had something to say. It was odd to see him so quiet, She didn't think that anyone meant that much to him. Mikasa was paying so much attention to Eren that she didn't realize that she was shivering. It started to snow on their way home.

Eren took off his jacket and wrapped it around Mikasa. Mikasa was a little startled but said "Thank you but aren't you going to be cold now." Eren simply said, "Probably" , showing no emotion. Mikasa was kind of sad because he seemed so distant now. Mikasa then got an idea and put some of the jacket around Eren and some of it around her so they were huddled together while walking. Eren was caught off guard and Mikasa could see a tiny blush forming on his cheeks.

Eren then mumbled, "Thanks". And Mikasa could have swore that she saw a tiny smile.

They walked for a good amount of time in silence until they reached the front door of Mikasa's house. When she reached it she opened the door and led Eren to the couch in the living room.

She turned on the television and went to look for blankets in the back as he stayed on the couch. She was looking for her throw blankets but couldn't find any except for one. She assumed that her mother had them in the washer. She came back expecting Eren to be searching for something to watch but he just sat there with a blank face staring at his hands.

Mikasa then said "I only have one blanket so…" Eren cut her off and said, "You can have it. I think you're colder than me." She blushed and said, "I was going to say that we can share…" as her voice trailed off. Eren snapped up from his depressed state for a second and gave a small smile. Mikasa took that as a yes and then took a seat next to him under the blanket.

She put on the television to a Christmas movie and sat in silence enjoying his company. She couldn't tell if he was enjoying it or not but she was glad he wasn't crying anymore.

They were halfway through the movie when She heard Eren's stomach rumble. "Oh I almost forgot. You must be hungry since we didn't finish our dinner." Before Eren can say anything, Mikasa gets up and goes to the kitchen and starts grabbing pans and putting on her apron.

Eren could see Mikasa making pancakes and bacon. Next thing he knew he saw smoke rising from the kitchen and smelt burnt pancakes. Mikasa ran out with a tray of the burnt food and had her head looking down.

"I'm sorry. I wanted to make something wonderful to cheer you up but I burnt it." she said with her eyes looking at her feet. Eren couldn't help but let out a small chuckle. Mikasa looked up to meet his gaze. Eren grabbed a piece of bacon and took a bite. "Extra crispy. Just the way I like it." he said with a small smile.

Mikasa was shocked at the sudden change in behavior. Eren then grabbed Mikasa's hand and led her to the kitchen, "Now let's see what we can do about those pancakes."

Eren then rolled up his sleeves and grabbed some pancake mix. He then started whipping the pancake batter with a whisk while Mikasa watched. "Do you want to try now?" he asked offering her the whisk. Mikasa shook her head, "I'm not the best at that."

Eren smiled and said, "Here let me show you." He then proceeded in showing her how to make the batter and then pouring the pancakes onto the griddle. He then added chocolate chips to it and started flipping them perfectly. Mikasa was shocked at how well Eren could 'cook', considering he was only making pancakes. "I didn't know you cooked?" Mikasa said amazed. Eren chuckled and replied, "This isn't really cooking. I'm just pouring them and flipping them off. I used to make these with Pyxis all the time for the other boys in the orphanage." Eren smiled remembering the past.

Mikasa was a little shocked. She didn't expect Eren to talk about Mr. Pyxis so soon. Let alone do it with a smile. She also didn't expect him to talk about being an orphan. She assumed that it was a touchy subject but he seemed fine. It was kind of beautiful to her because it seemed like he wasn't sad to think about Mr. Pyxis but happy to talk about him.

"Why don't you grab us some plates." said Eren, interrupting Mikasa's train of thoughts. Mikasa nodded and went to grab some utensils and plates. She was happy to see Eren in a better mood than before. They took their plates to the living room and finished the movie. This time with a more happy atmosphere.

Eren then asked Mikasa, "Do you want to go out somewhere." Mikasa was shocked thinking that he was asking her out on a date. She looked at his face but all she could see was him just waiting for a response. When she didn't answer Eren then said, "I just want to go out and do something to… you know… clear my head." Mikasa gave a breath of relief as if her heart was going to burst out of her chest. _Of course he didn't mean it as a date. He just needs to do something to forget about everything that's happening around him._

Mikasa then finally answered him with, "Yes of course. Where did you have in mind?" Eren smiled and said follow me.

 **Wow have I've been away for a while. I'm sorry I know I said that this would be up on december but honestly I have been really busy. School has been messing with me a lot and then work is taking up my time when i'm not in school and now i'm in a sport at school so ya know i'm busy now. I started rewatching the series and I wanted to return back to this asap. I wrote this all literally in an hour and a half. I really wanted to get it out to you guys as quickly so that it can be there for you guys to enjoy for the 15 people that read it. I do appreciate you guys and I don't care if this story gets big or not. I just want make a good story for you all. I want there to be more High School AU's out there of Attack on Titan. So I encourage you all to go write one and I promise you that I will read every single one. These are my favorite stories and I love this community of Erimika. Alright I rambled for long enough. You guys can go now just want you to know that I love you all and every single comment that you leave. It brings me joy and that is all that I want is to be proud of this. So please leave me a comment that will put a smile on my face. Peace see you in the next one.**


	11. Chapter 11: Realizations

**Alright I'm back and I reread my whole story just to remember where I was going with it.**

 **Nathan Matheny: Thanks man it's great to know that your still excited for my story. I really think that you are gonna flip with this chapter.**

 **CreatorX-501: It was about time that I got back to this story. And I really want to see your story continued. It's one of the reasons that I actually decided to start writing my own story. It was one of my main influences.**

 **Kaniel Lau: Thank you so much for the encouragement. It means a lot and trust me I'm going to have to take my time with how I'm planning on taking this story.**

Eren was leading me through the city in the cold snow. I was lucky enough to grab my winter jacket before he rushed us out of the house. "Eren where are we going?" I asked in between breaths. We were running down the streets now and I was exhausted. Mikasa kept on focusing on her hand intertwined with Eren's. She felt good about it and loved the warmth it brought her.

"Just a little farther." Eren said as we rounded the corner. I finally saw a giant sign that said indoor ice skating. "Oh no you don't think that we will be doing that. Do you?" Mikasa said worriedly. All she got in return was a toothy grin from Eren.

Mikasa was worried. She's never been ice skating but was so sure that it was going to hurt hitting the ice when she falls. Eren brought her up to the front booth and asked for two pairs of skates. The man took Eren's money and asked for their shoe size. After getting their skates did Eren let go of Mikasa's hand. She missed the safety it seemed to promise her.

Eren got his skates on rather quickly before looking at Mikasa struggling to put hers on. "Do you need help with that?" Eren said in a chuckle. Mikasa nodded sheepishly. Eren bent down and help her put them on. "I'm guessing you don't ice skate often?"

"To be honest I've never been." Mikasa said. Eren looked at her disbelief, "But you live so close to it. It's literally a 10 minute walk."

Mikasa blushed and replied, "I was always too scared to go." Eren helped her up. Mikasa fell forward as Eren caught her, stabilizing her. "Don't worry I got you." Mikasa was relieved seeing Eren hold her so gently. They smiled at each other and then Eren said, "You ready." It was more of a statement than a question because before Mikasa could react he took her into the ice rink.

Eren easily went across the rink and came back. Mikasa was amazed at how good at ice skating he was. Eren then held out his hand to me and said, "Alright I'm warmed up. You ready?"

Mikasa looked at him and said,"I don't think I can do that." Eren smiled and simply said, "That's why you have me here to teach you." Before Mikasa could say anything to stop him he dragged her out onto the middle of the rink. Mikasa kept on losing her balance and almost falling if it wasn't for Eren for her to hold on to,

"Just grab my hand we will go slow." Eren said with resurance. Mikasa took his hand blushing. She felt very safe in his arms.

XXXXX

 _An hour earlier_

"Wait, what do you mean Ymir disappeared?" Annie asked one of Ymir's followers. The girl shrank from Annie's death glare. Annie glared at her waiting rather impatiently for an answer.

"She went to the movies with Christa. They've been hanging out a lot more recently." The girl said shyly to the fuming Annie in front of her. Annie got up from the table she was at with the girl and stormed out of the building. They were at the school because they knew no one else would be there during that time. It's been winter break for a week now and for the whole week it felt like Ymir and Christa have been hanging out together all the time.

It's as if Ymir forgot about all her other friends. This bothered Annie so much. Those two have gotten so close and it just feels like Ymir is pushing Annie away. Annie has done so much for Ymir. She was there from the beginning. Where her mom left her to where her rivalry against Mikasa is today. She has even helped in trying to get Eren to…

"Eren…" Annie said with a sudden realization. _I've been trying to get Eren for Ymir. All I wanted was her approval but not anymore. If she doesn't think she needs me then she won't need Eren either. Maybe she will remember me again if she sees me with Eren._

Annie has always thought that Eren was cute but she respected Ymir to much to do anything about that but now she realizes what she can do. Her mind was set and she was going to show Ymir that she didn't need her and get Eren for herself.

She was suddenly pulled from her thoughts as she realized where she was. She was so deep in thought that she didn't know that she had walked through the cemetery. The only reason she just now realized where she was, was because that her foot had hit something hard. She grabbed her foot quickly as the pain flooded her body.

"Ow!" she said as she looked at what she hit. It was a tombstone that had a shovel next to it. It looked as if someone had started shoveling the snow off of it but stopped midway. She then read the name on the tombstone.

Carla Jaeger

She gasped as she put a hand to her mouth. There was no way that that name had been related with him. She couldn't believe it it has been so long since she has heard her dad talk about Carla Jaeger. There was no way that this lady has been with Eren Jaeger.

She turned around and ran out of the cemetery. She was overwhelmed with what was running through her head. There just couldn't be anyway that it was connected.

She ran her house. It wasn't that far but to her it felt like forever for her to get to her destination. She really wished that she could fly her way over there or reach their instantly but she was bound by the laws of physics and had to run. She reached her house and ran upstairs to her father's room.

Annie's father was a bartender as of now. Before he was… well something less pleasant. She rummaged through his closet, pulling out all of his old stuff. Including a handgun that Annie quickly put back. She finally found a box and pulled it out. She dusted it off and slowly opened the lid. She was sweating and scared.

Then she finally pulled out something that she was hoping she didn't find. It was a folder that was titled _Jaeger._ Annie wasn't ignorant to what her dad used to do but that doesn't mean that she was fully aware of what he did in detail. She remembers the conversation her dad had with Ymir's dad about the Ackermans.

Sure she was little but she still remembers parts. Like how they said something about the Jaegers. She just couldn't remember what it was but she knew that they were all connected. She grabbed the folder and took it with her as she ran out of her house after putting away the box in to the closet.

 _No way could this be Eren's mother and father. That would mean that he's an orphan but that can't be the case. She would have known, right? She's never heard anything about his parents but certainly that's because he just didn't have to talk about them. It couldn't be that they were out of the picture._

Annie was once again pulled from her thoughts as she saw the one thing that she wasn't expecting.

It was Eren… and Mikasa going into a ice skating building. Annie's eyes let up like a fire. She was angry at the sight of Mikasa and Eren being so close together that she totally forgot about the fear of what she had just learned. She started walking towards the entrance of where they had just entered. She entered looking around for the couple.

Her eyes finally rested on the two on the ice. They were holding hands which only enraged her more. She looked through the folder and took out a picture that she was sure would start something. She ran on to the ice ignoring the guy with the uniform yelling at her to put on ice skates and to pay. She didn't care if she slipped or got thrown out, she came for a reason and she was going to accomplish it.

XXXXX

Mikasa felt like her world was complete and felt completely safe in his arms. She felt like nothing could ruin this moment with the guy that she first hated, who had turned into a light at the end of her tunnel.

That all crashed down when she saw a certain blonde running towards them.

"Eren!" came a scream from behind Eren. He was pulled out of his trance with Mikasa to turn around to his name being called. It was someone that he hadn't expect to see and certainly someone that he didn't want to see.

"Annie? What do you want?!" Mikasa said not understanding one of her enemies being here, at this moment, which is supposed to be her and Eren's moment. Annie ran out of breath as she put a hand on Eren. Eren was about to swap her hand off until she handed him a picture.

Eren froze. He took the picture letting go of Mikasa. It was something that he has been seeing in his nightmares for quite some time. Ever since that day.

Eren couldn't breath the world started to spin around him. He heard something just screaming in the back of his mind. He felt like everything was closing in on him. He started to hyperventilate. He was sweating. The scream was getting louder. He couldn't get a hold of himself. His eyes couldn't stop staring at the picture. The picture itself was screaming at him now. The floor was breaking under his feet. Everyone disappeared. He was alone in a dark abyss. The scream was unbearable but he was finally able to understand what it was screaming. Run.

Mikasa was looking at Eren confused at what was happening. Eren looked as if something just broke. She didn't understand what it was that Annie has handed Eren. But before she could ask anything she saw a tear drop from Eren's eyes. Then in a flash, Eren ran out of the rink. He didn't even stop to take off his ice skates. He just left the building without turning back.

"Eren!" Mikasa screamed but it was too late. She then turned her attention to Annie. "What did you do?!"

Annie snapped out of her scared expression and said, "I think I just proved something that I was hoping was wrong." Mikasa was gonna ask what she meant by that but Annie turned around and left too. And once again Mikasa was alone. She didn't know what to do so she settled on following Eren out in hope of finding him. But on her way out she saw the picture that Annie had handed Eren. She was so confused.

"It's just Ymir's dad?"


End file.
